Presently, commercially available absorbent articles, such as diapers, sanitary napkins and incontinent garments, etc., are provided with more absorbent capacity than is normally utilized. For feminine pads in particular, menstrual fluid, as well as other body fluids, tend to be distributed in the mid portion of the pad just under the top cover. The body fluid passes through the cover then and into the absorbent below. When the absorbent is a cellulose fluff, the fluid tends to wet the fluff at the top surface and this decreases the ability of additional fluid to flow downward and outward to the distant areas of the absorbent. As this occurs, additional fluid that impinges on the pad tends to wick sideways and leak off the edges of the pad rather than going down into the absorbent. Any fluid that pools in the mid portion of the pad is likely to leak off the edge should the pad become deformed or distorted by movement of the wearer.
A second problem with conventional absorbent articles, especially incontinent garments, is that if body fluids, such as urine, is applied to the article at a rapid rate, the article is unable to absorb the fluid quick enough. This unabsorbed fluid has a tendency to pool on top of the absorbent and can leak off the sides of the article. Such leakage is unacceptable to the user.
Several attempts at solving the two above-identified problems have been proposed by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,945 issued to Allison is entitled "Multi Layer Sanitary Appliance". This patent teaches a sanitary napkin which is provided with at least three layers of absorbent material, with the first and third layers being substantially identical. The first and third layers have areas which are in contact with each other, to allow the fluid to pass downward into the absorbent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,462 issued to Holtman et al. is entitled "Absorbent Structure Containing Superabsorbent". This patent teaches an absorbent structure containing superabsorbent. The article uses an absorbent batt positioned between a permeable cover and an impermeable backing member. The absorbent batt contains two reservoirs each formed by compression of the fibers in the reservoir zone. The first reservoir is open towards the cover and the second reservoir is located below the first reservoir and contains particles of superabsorbent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,051 issued to Hanson is entitled "Disposable Incontinence Diaper". This patent teaches a disposable incontinent diaper. The diaper includes a waterproof barrier formed as a flattened bag and having a single opening located adjacent the perineal area of the body of the wearer. Two layers of filler material are positioned within the barrier bag. The upper layer adjacent the opening is a wicking material, while the lower layer is a superabsorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,101 issued to Chesky et al. is entitled "Absorbent Article". This patent teaches an absorbent article for the perineum. The article is an elongated absorbent pad assembly having a front surface for facing the perineum, a back surface, and separable side portions formed adjacent the front surface of the pad assembly. The side portions define a longitudinally extending channel adjacent the lateral mid-point of the pad assembly. The side portions separate during use to expose an increase area of the pad assembly.
While the above-identified products attempt to alleviate the above two mentioned problems, there is still a need for an absorbent article that has a greater ability to distribute impinging body fluids to a greater area of the absorbent material. Furthermore, there is a need for an absorbent article which will resists side leakage if the pad is twisted or distorted and is better capable of resisting bending and twisting when the article is being worn by the wearer.